


What's Left of me

by Sevensmommy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad MerDer songfic that I found laying on my laptop lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left of me

**Author's Note:**

> I know we don't need this kind of MerDer fics but this is an old one that I wanted to post. The song is by Nick Lachey and is called "What's Left of Me" if you haven't heard it I think you should cause it is so good

watch my life,  
pass me by,  
in the rear view mirror  
pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
i don't wanna waste another day  
stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Derek is sitting in his trailer watching as Meredith packs what little she has over there to leave him. “It was a mistake that I plan on never making again Mer.” Meredith just continues to pack her bag. “What difference does it make you don’t want me anyway. I just complicate your life anyway.” “I know what I said hurt you and I will never forgive myself for any of the hurt I have caused you but you can’t just throw everything we have away.” “I’m not doing that you did it when you decided that it was alright to sleep with that Slut Derek!” Meredith yelled at him. Derek just lowered his eyes to the floor. Meredith just grabbed her bag and then she walked out of the trailer and out of life.

yeah...

(chorus)  
cause i want you,  
and i feel you,  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger,  
like a burning,  
to find a place i've never been  
now i'm broken,  
and i'm faded,  
i'm half the man i thought i would be:  
but you can have what's left of me

Meredith was sitting in the intern locker room crying when Addison walked into the room. When she found Mer who was her intern for the day she stopped in her tracks. “Grey, you alright?” Meredith just wrapped her face and then looked up at Addison. “No but I will be.” Addison and Meredith had become somewhat nice to eachother so she sat down next to her and waited for Mer to calm down. “So what case do you have for me Dr. Montgomery?” “I have a case where it is actually your other sister and she is just here for a check up.” Meredith just nods her head and then she stands up with Addie and they walk out of the room. When they get to the room where Mer’s sister is they open the door and Mer walks in first and when she sees who it is she just runs back out of the room. Addison not knowing what is going on just takes off after her.

I've been dying inside,  
little by little,  
no where to go,  
but going out of my mind  
in endless circles,  
running from myself until,  
you gave me a reason for standing still

Derek who had been standing at the nurses station the whole time and saw Mer run out of the room wanted to go after but was stopped by Bailey who just took off after Addison and Mer. When she found them she found Mer having a hard time breathing and Addison trying to clam her down. “Grey, What happened?” Bailey asked as she sat in front of Mer. “I’m sorry. I can’t help you with her.” Addison talked this time. “What is it about her Mer?” “Derek sleepted with her last night.” When Bailey and Addison heard this they both just nods their heads. “Alright Grey. You can help me today.” Bailey said as she continued to rub Mer’s back. Addison just got up and looked at Bailey. “You can go down to the pit and chose one of my interns from there.” Addison just nods her head and then she leaves the room. 

(chorus)  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I’ve never been  
Now I’m broken,  
And I’m faded,  
I’m half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

Later that hour the girl was just coming out of the room when she ran into Meredith and some man talking. She walked up to her. “I know who you are and I know that the reason you ran out of there was because you killed my mother.” she said as Mer just stood frozen in the spot. Mark who had been standing there watching Mer with this other girl chose now to jump in. “I don’t know if you realize this but this is a hospital and unless you have some reason to be here I suggest you leave right now cause you are bothering my intern.” “Oh I have a reason to be here and there he is now.” The girl said as she ran up to Derek and throw her arms around him. Derek watched as Mer just watched them with tears in her eyes and took off for the closest on-call room. Mark just looked at Derek with angry in his eyes and then went into the room with Mer to make sure she is all right. Derek saw this he felt sick. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked as he pulled back from her. “I had a check up and I saw you and I couldn’t help but think about last night and thought you would like to get together tonight.” Derek could not believe this girl. “No I don’t. I told you last night was huge mistake and would never ever happen again. Leave me alone now.” 

it's falling faster,  
barely breathing,  
give me something,  
to believe in  
tell me: it's not all in my head

take what's left  
of this man  
make me whole  
once again

Later that night Derek was walking up to his trailer when he saw Meredith sitting on the porch. “Hey.” Derek said almost afraid to hope for her being there is to be with him. “I miss you. I miss you so much that I can’t breath and I just want to stay in bed and never get back up.” “I miss you too Mer. I love you and I hate that I have hurt you like I did.” Meredith just nods her head. “I know you do. I need to know that you are going to be there for me like you promised me you would.” “I swear I will be.” “Even if I yell, Even if you yell?” “I am always going to show up.” Meredith just smiled as she fell back into his arms and kissed him.

(chorus)  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I’ve never been  
Now I’m broken,  
And I’m faded,  
I’m half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

i've been dying inside you see  
i'm going out of my mind  
out of my mind  
i'm just running in circles all the time  
will you take what's left  
will you take what's left  
will you take what's left of me?  
running in circles in my mind  
will you take what's left  
will you take what's left  
will you take what's left of me?

**Author's Note:**

> again I am sorry for the sad fic after the season we had :(


End file.
